You Left Me
by BlackGirlAnimeLover
Summary: Akane left Ranma for Ryoga due to a misunderstanding. Ranma mopes around the house like he can't do anything leaving around a mess. Nabiki doesn't like it so she calls up a friend as a long term maid. Will love start to appear? Wait, Akane wants Ranma back after 5 years of him suffering. Will Ranma take her back or confess to Anaies.
1. Break up's,Dirty houses,And a phone call

**Hey guys wuzzup :P. I've been writing a rough draft for this and I think I'm ready to post it, It might have some kinks in it but I hope you'll like it. I will try to post other chapters to my other story asap, but I'm grounded and I'm only on a computer at school so yeah hope you like it, and just know this a a Ranma and Akane pairing story but some other stuff will happen so don't kill me if Ranma and Akane aren't together a one part(s).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, but I do own myself in this story.**

* * *

Rain poured down on where the sun used to shine for Ranma Saotome. The love of his life left his side, only to be embraced in the arms of another man, his one true enemy. Ryoga Hibiki.

_Flashback_

_"Ranma! Why do you do this to me. I thought I was your fiance, I put myself out there for you, I even said yes to marrying you and this is what I get."_

_"C'mon 'Kane..."_

_"No! No, I won"t c'mon, I should have taken Ryoga up on his offer if this is how you treat me." said Akane brushing her hands threw her bangs showing her hidden forehead._

_"Hold on, what **offer**!"said Ranma making sure to put the emphasis on whatever offer she was talking about._

_"If I wanted to be with him and not you that offer! Now I know you hate me and I hate you so, **I'M LEAVING YOU.**" yelped Akane running up the stairs and 2 minutes tops she had 2 full suitcases filled with her things, when Ranma saw this he ran up to her and grabbed on of the cases out of her hand._

_"What do you think your doin'" said Ranma before Akane snatched back her heavy suit cases with ease._

_"I said I was leaving you Ran..." Akane was __interrupted be Ranma snapping back at her.  
_

_"No the hell you aren't Akane, this little fight and your already jumping into the arms of another man?" Ranma began to pull her away from the door but she was stronger and angrier than ever so she was able to pull back her arm easily._

_"Don't touch me! How dare you say this was just a little fight, you and your whore Shampoo were on a date and you kissed her, I didn't wanna do anything because You've kissed her before but you were basically about to have sex with her so how would I not be mad huh. tell me why? Ranma stood silent, knowing the real story to what she said but also knowing not to argue with a women when she's that angry._

_"Just like I thought" that was the last thing she said before turning around and going out the door, and right before she left the Tendo residence she looked both ways before heading the direction he knew she was going. Ryoga Hibiki's permanent house._

_Flaskback End._

It's been at least 4 months since that happend. I've been moping around the house like a dead soul with no purpose in life at all. Also leaving around a mess and not picking it up. No one could really tell me to pick it up because everyone left, thinking that me and Akane would take over the dojo like it was nothing. Kasumi is married to Doctor Tofu so she moved and stared living with him at the clinic. Nabiki went to college at the University of Tokyo, by the way is coming to see me and see how things are going. She's going to get a big surprise when she sees that her younger sister is gone the house is a hot mess. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open and a familiar voice called out.

"I'm home" said Nabiki walking into the living room, scared to even put her bags down her eyes were wide open looking at the living her she just decided to put them outside since that seemed to be the cleanest place out of the entire house. The house just looked like a huge dumpster had come and dumped all it's contains in the living room. The floors and table had dirty plates and fallen food that had now stuck to the floor. The walls were teared and one of the doors weren't even there. The TV was covered in finger printes and ice cream containers surrounded it. When she though she could see no more, she walked into the kitchen and disaster happened.

First of all the kitchen stunk like molded poop. The walls had holes through them with tons and tons of alcohol bottles in the holes and around the room. The sink had dirty dishes with roaches crawling around, in and out the holes of the plates. The kitchen table that was supposed to be in the middle of the kitchen was broken if pieces but the backdoor. And where the table used to be was Ranma hidden under a pile of tissues trying to act sleep, it was very obvious because he was trying to shut his eyes and they were twitching. At the moment all Nabiki could do was sigh.

"Ranma why is the house so freakin' dirty, and where is my sister." said Nabiki folding her arms and glaring easy glare at Ranma. Ranma lay silent still trying to act sleep because he didn't wanna even go through the story she was looking for. Nabiki waited a second before squatting down to get a lo level look at Saotome. She could even say anything because her nose wrinkled up, do to the musk coming from the Saotome, Nabiki took out her phone before saying something.

"Saotome, go take a bath, I'll call someone to clean this up." Ranma waited a few seconds before getting up slowly and brushing off the used tissues from his body. Nabiki had somehow found a clean towel and toiletries for him to have a nice long shower. Being he stubborn person he is, he snatched the basket and towel from Nabiki and walked out of the kitchen toward the restroom. Nabiki watched him walk around corners to go to the bathroom, but when she heard Ranma fanilly shut the bathrrom door she quickly opened her phone and dialed some numbers.

_Riing..._

_Riiing..._

_Riiin.. Hello?_


	2. Bestfriends, a Maid, and a Naked Ranma

**Here goes another chapter to a book I've been working on longer than ever imaginable. And remember don't kill me if Ranma and Akane aren't together in some parts becuase, this still is a Ranma/Akane paring but to make their relationship more... difficult, someone has to steal Ranma heart like Akane did. And there is going to be like a little crossover from all sorts of things just the make the story POP! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or the people from Soul Eater, however I do own myself in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Riing..._

_Riing..._

_Riing...Hello?_

xxxXXXxxx

Being a maid is something else. All these people who are just like lazy don't even try to clean up after themselves, so they have to hire people like me to do it for them. But gawd-ly, they are disgusting. Especially ones with children ughhh. Saying all that I know how people from experience because I'm not very normal. I'm the chosen one from 1,000 years ago but I'm not really 1,000 years old, I'm only 17, same age as my best friend Nabiki Tendo. Ahhh, me and her have been friends for along time. Well ever since I came to this part of the planet when I had my last rebirth. And from and infant to toddler to child to teen, I've been her one true friend and she had been mine, and she always treated me like I was a part of this world and not some supernatural hero who would need to protect her from every little thing. No, not mt Nabiki, even though my skin color way darker then hers and my hair was dark red and longer than Rapunzel's, I was tell me and she accepted that. But as I got to know Nabiki, I noticed that she had a money problem. Not in a bad way, but somehow, some way she always got money from people for the littlest things, and I mean everyone even her sisters. But not me.

I haven't seen my best friend in over a year because of her going to college, and me not have an earthly high school degree, who would want to accept me in their college. And not just their college but a job as well. So that's why I have a job as a maid because it doesn't acquire any school as long as you can clean, cook , and share a soft smile with the world your perfect for the job. But how could anyone not notice that I'm not a part of this world. My skin is chocolate yeah but I also have a tattoo on my shoulder of a star, THAT I WAS BORN WITH. My hair is dark red like the color of lightened blood, but It's longer than Rapunzel's so I have to braid to were it doesn't hang on the floor. My eye color isn't normal either, just take a bright yellow crayon and fog it into my eyes, add a little smoke and there. Also my ears, they're elf ears but I use my magic to change then into regular human ones. So, you have to say that I am very different from all the black hair and brown or blue even green eyes. I guess people have seen worse so as long as I'm able to live in peace I don't have to worry about that anymore.

Not alot of people know who I am except for the people I work for and...someone you lied to me and broke my heart. My name is Anaies*Star but my maiden last name was Gibson. At my home town Death City there was a law that states when a female become the age of 15 she is to be engage to a man chosen by her father. Me being the chosen one ( a person with all powers that are used to save the world from any and everything), every 15, 16, and 17 year old boy wanted to be engaged to me. But the one I loved during my time in that rebirth was Black*Star. He had light blue spiky hair, and his eyes were a memorizing dark brown and he was an assassin. My father knew I loved him so he engaged me to him, and Black*Star's Father had given the blessing. Everything was set until I found out something 4 months after our wedding. He didn't love me back at all. He loved a flower with no fragrance.

Tsubaki.

That's her name, Tsubaki. The woman that stole the man I loved heart. Once I found out this I told it to Nabiki, knowing her she probably told some of her classmates. So, when the boys heard that I would possibly be free of Black*Star they all set out and tried to get me to marry them. But every time I was at the peek of being with another man he would always claim me as his so that person would back off from touching me. And that someone would back off too, cuz' Black*Star knows how to work out he had a tone body and everything. I guess that doesn't cut it though. Him having the best body ever and him claiming me as his, doesn't cut to the fact that he didn't love me. And also left me for her 9 months back. A tear streamed down my face and my thoughts were quickly interrupted by my cell phone ringing in my pocket. I then wiped the tear away and coughed so that my voice wouldn't sound so horse when I talked to the person one the phone. When i had my phone I opened it and it said Nabiki Tendo, how can she call me now when she's supposed to be at school. The school said that no personal call were allowed but maybe it was someone else using her phone, why would they be calling me then?

"Hello?" I said as I pressed enter and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey catnip how's it going, tell remember me?" I know who was one the other side of this line. It was Nabiki, no one else ever called me cat nip but her because when we were younger we found a cat in the back yard of her house, it looked frightened so Nabiki called her sister Kasumi to bring something for it to come to us. She brought out some cat nip and then gave it to me, so me not being from earth and all I ate it think in it was food or something. I spit it out the second I chewed it and Nabiki gave me the nickname of "Catnip" ever since.

"N-Nabiki, your back from school?" I said disbelieving I'm talking to Nabiki after over a year.

"We'll yeah, if you say so, I'm just here to check up on a family guest. Speaking of that family guest, your still working as a maid right?" said Nabiki.

"Yup, there no other job that I would be good at." I said sitting on the couch and laying back to get comfortable.

"Well here the house is a messy and you know I don't even like doing cleaning up my own mess, but in this case it's not me doing it. So, I'm gonna need you to do a kind-of long term maid service or whatever you call it. Anyway how much is it going to be.?" said Nabiki pulling out her wallet from her back pocket.

"Woah hold on Nabiki this is all going so fast, You want me to work for you at your house or something?" said Anaies shaking her head to clear out her mind and the focus on only Nabiki.

"Sure, if that's how you wanna put it, even though I'm only going to be staying there for 3 days." said Nabiki, looking at the money signs that she painted on her fingers.

"Well then how is this a long term job if your only going to be there for 3 days?" said Anaies

"Oh yeah, there is someone here that is making the mess and I don't want them to dirty up the house while I'm gone at school" said Nabiki leaning her back against the kitchen wall.

"Well how long am I going to be staying there so I know how much to pack." said Anaies getting ready to go get her things.

"Erm... Untill school is over." said Nabiki moving the phone away from her ear ready for the yapping getting ready to come.

"THAT'S IN 4 FREAKING' YEARS NABIKI, YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS LONG TERM" yelped Anaies while her head was coming of of Nabiki's hearing section of her phone.

"Calm down Catnip, OK I'm sorry for not telling you the whole thing but anyway You still haven't told me how much this is gonna cost me?" said Nabiki pulling out her wallet again.

" Nabiki I'm your friend it's not gonna cost anything you just have to tell me where you live, and I'll be there when I'm done packing." sighed Anaies become getting her things from the side of the door and leaving the house she had just finished cleaning.

"Anaies your a really good friend you know that, and you know where the Tendo Residence is you've been here millions of times when we were little." said Nabiki giggling at the forgetfulness of her friend.

"Oh yeah that's right the place where your father brought me to train and help me with my skills." said Anaies putting the phone in between her neck and her ear, then dabbing her fist into her palm.

"That's the place" said Nabiki.

"Alright then I'll be there when I'm finished packing." said Anaies jumping onto the fence before continuing her walk home and getting weird looks from people walking by. She got used to them over the years so she just ignored them.

"Thanks for doing this so last minute, it means a lot. Oh and just know I'm not going to be there when you get there becuase I have some business to do." said Nabiki standing up straight getting ready to end the conversation.

"Alright then." said Anaies, knowing she was just going out to make some more money.

"Bye, see you later on tonight okay." Said Nabiki getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Bye." Said Anaies hanging up the phone betting Nabiki to it.

**Anaies's POV**

As I hung up the phone I realized that I was already at the entrance to my house. Black*Star's old home. That I'm living alone in. It's not that big but it does have enough space for me , myself, and I. As I got up to the wooden door with a circular window cut into fourths near the top part of the door, I read the sign that tells people what house this is.

*Stars Residence

Why am I still even here? He's not Married to me anymore. I don't have anywhere else to go because Father said no coming back after the wedding. Sigh, did he have to do this to me. I got my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. The cold air from the house as I walked in gave me mild goosebumps since I had a sun dress and it was sleeveless. I shut the door behind me before locking it while I was in the house for the time being. With my hair still braided into a long pigtail I started taking out the hundreds of hair ties I put into my hair to stop it from dragging on the floor. When I was finished I shook my head while running my fingers through it. I looked at my hair balled up on the ground then thought to myself. Dang, I have A LOT of hair. I looked around the house checking if anything was out of order before going upstairs making a trail with my hair. As I walked up the stairs I saw all of the photos that held memories me and Black*Star shared together. This how shows so much of him and I don't even want to move on. I felt tears wanting to come out but I stopped them, I told myself I wouldn't cry over him anymore.

When I got upstairs I walked straight to my room with my eyes closed so that I don't tempt myself to go inside of _His_ room. When I was finished pulling all of my hair into the room I shut the door then started looking for my suitcase. I already had my suitcase filled with everything I needed to live on my own when I found out that Black*Star was in love with Tsubaki. So one night when I knew he was fast asleep I would escape into the night and never come back. As I grabbed my heavy suitcase and a few other needed things I was ready to leave. So, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush out of the bottom part of the cabinet. I started to brush out the very long strands of hair so that no knot where somewhere inside my hair. And that took me about 15 minutes. Then I started my braiding, since I was so used to braiding my hair it did it really fast for some apparent reason. When I finished braiding my hair I flipped it to the back of my hair and saw that it was about 3 inches of the ground, it's better than having it on the ground though.

"Sigh I guess I'm ready to go." I sighed, basically saying Goodbye to the place that made me happy inside out. I didn't want to go through having to say goodbye to all of Black*Star's things so I used my magic to send me to the outside of my house gate. When I was walking out the main entrance I looked behind me one more time and whispered goodbye. I walked out a little before turning left to the Tendo Residence, for some reason walking on the ground was just to plain. So I chucked my suit on top of a fence and jumped on it myself. Then I grabbed my suitcase for continuing my walk to my old playhouse (Tendo Residence).

**Ranma's Pov.**

I bet I stayed in that bathroom for about an 1 hour, I've never had a bath this nice in months. By the I wanted to get out I saw that I didn't bring any clothes in with me and I didn't really have any clean clothes to wear if I did notice I didn't have any clothes. Then I had the stupidest idea. I don't need clothes if I have a towel right, I'll just use that.

I came out of the bathroom more confident than ever, before I came embarrassed by the sight in front of me. The most beautiful woman ever, more beautiful than Akane. Her glazed chocolate skin. Her long red that was braided into a huge pigtail like mine but hers went down to the floor. Her yellow sundress that clung to her body made her breasts pop. And man were they huge. What got my staring was her eyes they were a foggy yellow almost like a demon's. The looked at me in amazement before her foot sent me flying into the sky with the birds.

**Anaies's Pov.**

By the time I got the Nabiki's house, I knew she wasn't there because she would have met me at the door. I let myself in thinking I was going to be by myself for a while. I out my suitcase down by the door and taking off my shoes as well. I walked toward I living room the only place I remember being when I was here and I guess I wasn't really alone because I saw a Man staring at me. He just got out of the shower because I saw that he was wet and he had a towel at his waist. Boy was he handsome. His white small tanned skin, He had sea blue memorizing eye and his hair was braided into a small pigtail like mine. I think he was a martial artist like me, cuz' he was toned. Muscles everywhere and I couldn't keep my eye from staring in amazement. But my reflexes got the best of me and I sent him into the sky with my foot.

* * *

**Wow that took me some time, I have been working on this for a long time so I hope it was good. You met me or Anaies (That is my real name). And the next chapter will start off their love or whatever Ranma and Akane had.**

**Review please I worked so hard on this. :#C**

**And one more thing, I really want to put some songfic chapters in here and I just need to know if I am allowed to go that.**


	3. Cleaning Up, Extra Door, A Letter

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews to my last chapter it really helped me, I even met someone and I think we're getting along very smoothly, she's really nice and we can talk really easily...I like that. Anyway here's a new chapter if it's not long don't bite my head off because I just have writers block and I can only think of stuff to write in later chapters. Also know I'm only in 7th grade, so there will be some stuff in there that will be off...I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Soul Eater or Avatar the Last Airbender's idea's ( In another chapter). However, I do own myself in this story :#3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anaies's Pov**

Who was that man? Is he even a Man or is he a Boy? He looked my age. Why was he staring at me like that? All of these questions flew in my head as I stood in the middle of the hallway frozen to the bone unable to move until I realized the reason I came here in the first place. TO CLEAN! 1 hours nd' 45 minutes tops, that's how long it should take me. Where should I start though there is just so much to do...I'll start with my favorite place, the Kitchen.

**Ranma's Pov**

I flew distances I never though I could go with just a kick by a girl. I mean I went to the border of Japan and it might take me a few hours to get back. But the real problem is who was that lady and why was she in the house? She didn't even look old,she was probably my age or younger. OHH yeah, Nabiki said she would call someone to clean up the mess I made. The mess _**I** _made. I better go help I can't just let a lady clean up after me!

I was about to run toward the Dojo but I was getting looks from women, and mothers covering their children's eyes while giving me a death glare. I didn't know what I did wrong until I felt a cold breeze on my cucumber, I looked down to see that I wasn't covered by my towel anymore and that the towel was on the ground. I blushed and quickly picked it up then ran, jumping on rooftops and whatnot to get back to the Dojo.

**Anaies's Pov**

I was all geared up and ready to work my magic. I already made dishwater so I started to wash the dishes. Then I thought to myself. How can one man make so many dishes, Oh never mind that. I was so determined to make the house spotless for my friend that I was flying through those dishes. Putting all the washed dishes on the other part of the sink, and when it got full I would rinse the dishes and put the on the counter beside the sink. That kept going for about five minutes also keeping myself aware if I was getting wet with any cold water, I don't really know what might happen but my mother said when I was born I was bathed in cursed waters that might turn me into something my mother didn't even want to find out. I was done with the dishes very quickly so I just tidy upped the rest of the kitchen. Wiping off counters, sweeping the floors, cleaning out cabinets, Fixing the table at the back door and patching up the wholes in the walls. Then I began making things shine. Like moping the floor, putting a vase with light pink flowers in the middle of the table and wiping off the chairs. When I finished, I stood at the entrance of the kitchen admiring my work. It looked just like it did when I was little. I smiled before walking toward the living room. My mouth gaped open as I looked at the living room. I didn't even see it when I came in but I'm glad I didn't because I would've screamed at how much there was to be done in here. Forget how messy it is I'm here to clean it up. I looked at the clock at the top of the wall and it was only 4:38, I can do this in about and hour.

So I did. 59 minutes and 58 seconds of scraping food of the floors, picking up missed dishes and washing them,wiping of the TV of fingerprints and picking up all of the ice cream containers, taking out the trash, patching up the walls and ordering a new door. All of those things and more, I still got it done. Like in the kitchen I stood and admired my work. Then turned around and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. The small hints of purple and orange colors scribbled into it ,it make even more beautiful to look at. But I can't be wasting time on looking at the clouds, I need to clean the house so that Nabiki will come back proud. But before I wanted to do anything else I felt really hungry so I went to the kitchen and found some small cookies out of the pantry to snack on, and also some green tea. I got a kettle, a cup and plate to set my food on, then put the kettle on the stove. After a while I heard it whistle telling me it was ready to be used. I put the tea packet in the cup then used the hot water to poured it into the glass as well. The sweet smell was already getting to my nose and it was urging me to drink all of it at once, but I held myself back knowing I might make a mess. I finished putting all of my ingredients in my tea to make it just right for me. After I was done getting my tea together I took the cookies and unwrapped them from their bags before placing them neatly on the plate.

After all of that making food I grabbed the plate and cup before walking out of the kitchen, down the small hallway and into the living room. I placed the food on the table and then looked outside. It was dark but not enough to call it a night. I started to finish cleaning up downstairs like washing dirty clothes, more sweeping and what not. But what really got me thinking was why is the downstairs so dirty but the upstairs is so clean. Well when I did go up there I saw regular rooms like Nabiki's, Kasumi's, before she past away Mrs. Tendo's, and the guest room. But when I was little there was always this one room that stayed empty. Now just like Kasumi and Nabiki's it had a duckling that had a name embedded into it. And it read A-K-A-N-E, Akane, whoever that is. I didn't even go in there because from experiences with Black*Star, I know not to go in rooms just for curiosity. So I went back downstairs. I was basically finished with the house so there was no need for anything else to be cleaned. By the time I did walk downstairs my nose wrinkled up at the heavy smell of wax I had put on the floors. An Idea shot through my head and I intertwined my hands leaving out my index fingers. I closed my eyes, breathed in and breathed out, before I knew it I opened my eyes and saw a vanilla scented in-scent (like a stick with scented powder on it). I undid my hands and held the stick in one of them. I got a better grip on it before snapping my fingers with my free hand and the in-scent tip was in a small flame. I then curled my lips into a ball and blew out the small fire. A vanilla smell filled my nose instantly. I took in the sweet smell before placing the other end of the stick inside a small hole in the wall so that the smell would spread around the entire house. I walked over to the table were my food was a took a cookie off the plate and ate it whole. I then took a sip of my tea before gazing at the sky again. I think that I'm really starting to like the sky for some reason, it seemed more beautiful. But that beautiful sky made me think about that boy, I should write him a letter or something. I walked toward the front door and grabbed a pen, then walked into kitchen and took out a piece of paper from the junk drawer I created. I went back into the living room and started writing. When I was finished I folded it up and placed it in front of me before grabbing another cookie and drinking all of my tea in one gulp. Then right when it hit my stomach the have the itis (when you eat something and you look at the stars before you start felling sleepy).I set my head down on the table before I dozed off and went into dream land.

**Ranma's Pov**

I'm starting to get tired and cold fast. Still jumping on rooftops and almost at the house I started thinking about that women. It's like since I saw her she's always coming into my mind. Just like Akane. But she hit's way harder and I've never heard her voice. I guess I could talk to her when I get back to the Dojo.

I could see the Dojo from a distance and that urged me to get out of this freezing weather also put some clothes on. I jumped as fast as I could I was defiantly tired. No not tired,I was pooped. I hopped my last rooftop before jumping over the fence to the Tendo Residence. I then ran to the front door and quietly opened it before dashing up the stairs and into my room. I put on my regular tank top and boxers. I feel more comfortable in them since it was basically night time. I walked down the stairs and headed toward the living room, there was a light smell of vanilla and I was very curious to find out what it is. Then the cold weather I felt from outside hit my body and I froze.

"SHE LEFT THE FREAKING DOORS OPEN!" I screamed in my head before shutting it close.

I turned around to try and find that lady but my eyes were glued on everything else. The house was spotless of my doings. I mean it looked better than it did before. I then looked down at the dining table and saw the person I was looking for. Asleep, with her arms folded in front of her and her head lay softly on it. I sat down on the opposite side of her and just gazed. She was beautiful. Any man would want the keep their eyes on her. With her small plump lips slightly open as her breathed in and out during her slumber. I put elbow down on the table to rest my head when I felt a piece of paper under my arm. I sat before and picked it up. It had an arrow on it saying "FOR YOU". I smirked before opening it and reading what she wrote.

_Hi there,_

_You probably don't know me but I hope I can when it see you again,_

_I'm so very sorry for kicking you, it was just my reflexes getting the best of me._

_I also know as your reading this your famished, have a cookie on the plate in front of you._

_I'll make you a BIG breakfast in the morning and while we are eating we can get to know on another._

_Anyway My name is Anaies*Star, I can just tell your having a hard time saying it so like the other things I'll _

_help you in the morning._

_If you find me sleeping just leave me be I did a lot today so I'm pooped._

_You go to bed too cuz' you have to be tired from all the walking or whatever you did to get back._

_See you in the morning,_

_Your new Maid._

I smirked even wider and chuckled under my breath.

"I have a new Maid huh"

* * *

**I hope you liked it I worked really hard on it so... Review so that I know people are reading. I you have any questions just send me a message or Review your question. I get on fanfiction everyday so your question WILL be answered. **

**Thank you for reading I will update as soon as I can! :D**


	4. Dreams Of BlackStar and A Big Breakfast

**Hey guys :#3. I finally made a new chapter. sorry for the long long wait its just I need to get caught up on school I joined track so I had meets nd stuff. The chapter might be short compared to all the other chapters but I mean this story had a good plot and things will happen later in the story so bare with me here. :#3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Soul Eater or Other things I may randomly put in here. However I do own myself in this story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Small Review: _**

It had an arrow on it saying "FOR YOU". I smirked before opening it and reading what she wrote.

_Hi there,_

_You probably don't know me but I hope I can when it see you again,_

_I'm so very sorry for kicking you, it was just my reflexes getting the best of me._

_I also know as your reading this your famished, have a cookie on the plate in front of you._

_I'll make you a BIG breakfast in the morning and while we are eating we can get to know on another._

_Anyway My name is Anaies*Star, I can just tell your having a hard time saying it so like the other things I'll_

_help you in the morning._

_If you find me sleeping just leave me be I did a lot today so I'm pooped._

_You go to bed too cuz' you have to be tired from all the walking or whatever you did to get back._

_See you in the morning,_

_Your new Maid._

I smirked even wider and chuckled under my breath.

"I have a new Maid huh"

**Ranma's Pov**

As I finished reading the letter a grabbed a cookie from the plate in front of me and ate it whole. Then I begun daydreaming about the breakfast I was going to receive in the morning. I then found myself drifting of into dreamland.

**Nabiki's Pov**

When I came in the house I wanted to go upstairs and get right in bed. But I heard faint snores in the living room and wanted to check it out. I walked up into the living roon and found my best friends Anaies sleeping soundly with her head on the table, and Ranma snoring like an ogre on floor then my reflexes got the best of me and I took a picture with my phone of the 2. I smiled at the photo then began going toward the stairs into my room to get some sleep just like the two.

**Anaies's Dream** **Mode**

I was standing in a all white room, trying to look for an exit but I could see nothing. I stared to walk somewhere not knowing at all where I was headed. Which was was North? Which way was South? What right and left? Will I be at a dead end or will I have to walked a thousand miles to find a way out. I kept walking until I heard a whisper in my ear from a voice that was familiar but not recognizable.

_"Trap*Star..." _said the voice, as I saw chains forming a star around me. I was paralyzed, suffering under my own breath. I struggled to remove myself from it's invisible grip, but not even my powers could get me out of this one. And the only thing that was ever able to do that was...

"So you remember me, it's been sometime hasn't it." whispered a black shadow that appeared behind me. I stood in shock as I finally recognized the certain someone speaking to me.

"B-Black*Star..." I can't even believe I'm saying that. The name has been far out of my reach for so long. It's like I'm just learning the name. The shadow then walked in front of me and remained black. I wanted to cry. He was right there but I couldn't see him. My breathing was getting rigged and my ears started to get cold.

"Why can't I see you Black*Star, I know it's you." That seemed to be the only thing I could say even though I might have sounded harsh.

" It's your choice weather or not I come out of my shadow." he said in a calm a voice.

" How am I supposed to do that." said almost screamed.

"You'll find out soon enough, But Remember I'm The Star. Everyone Wants Me." As He said a he disappeared.I smiled to big my cheeks started to hurt. That's the Black*Star I remember when we were married. He's an assassin with a weakness. Regular assassins kill you before you even notice they're there. Black*Star on the other hand see you as his audience and puts on a show. I loved that about him and I always will.

After a few moments I felt the Trap*Star break and I was free.

**Anaies's Pov**

I woke up with a start. Heavy breathing and I needed a massage bad. I held onto my heart, trying to calm it down but it basically wasn't working. I tried to get up but I felt like the Trap*Star was still holding me down. So I layef my head back on the table. After a few minutes I heard the loudest snore in the world! I mean and ogre would be ashamed. I stood up weakly to look over the table. I saw the boy from yesterday, in some boxers and a tank top that read "RANMA". I thought to myself, is that his name?

I then remembered I promised this Ranma guy I'd make him a HUGE breakfast. I ran into the kitchen and started cooking!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short you guys. I just need to post something up so that you guys wouldn't abandon my story :C. But just know in a few chapters Akane will be seen so be ready.**


	5. A Big Breakfast Part 2, A Beginning

**Wuddup guys. Nice to see ya again. Sorry I have Updated in like a while but I really wanna get my school work up so that I have time to do things like this. Anyway just know in a few chapters Akane will be seen so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Soul Eater, or anything I used that isn't Anaies (Me!)**

* * *

**Ranma's POV**

I woke up to the sound of pans banging together and he smell of fresh cooked food. My nose made me get up and head toward the source, the kitchen. As I got up to the kitchen entrance fire blasted out the door making me fly backwards trying not t get hit. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world, just singing what seemed like a made up song about breakfast and how to cook it.

I was kind of scared to look back in there, because I could tell me skin color change a few shades deeper. Plus I felt my own life was on the line. But_ someone_ was in there and my stubbornness wanted to see who it was.

I took another peek in the kitchen and saw a long familiar beaming red braid flowing around and the arms of the female had danced around playing with elements to prepare the things she was making.

My eyes went wide in shock as I actually looked at what she was doing. The Shi Shi Hokodan and the Hiryo Shoten Ha looked dumb compared to what she was doing.

Her fingers trolled along with her body as she gracefully moved around the kitchen, washing off fruit, cooking food on the stove, taking out plates and bowls putting food on the and placing them on the kitchen table. I mean it was all happening so fast I just couldn't keep my eyes of her. With her yellow sleeveless sundress that flowed outward from the knee along with the apron tided around her neck and waist. My eyes moved down her ebony legs to her ankle sock and slippers with little fuzz balls where her feet were.

She looked so much like...Kasumi. Maybe when she was here she got tips from her or somethin'. No it couldn't be because she's not even using her hands, she's using...magic.

I heard one last quiet crash of a plate hitting the table before I saw her turn around.

"A-A-Ni-ee...I think." I said trying to remember the name I read on the paper she gave me as I realized who I was really looking at.

It was the girl that kicked me so hard into the atmosphere, people would think I looked like a shooting star in daylight. The girl with beaming red hair like my girl side with a way longer braid. And a dark caramel skin completion that made you wanna eat strawberries off it. The girl who sleeps so cute and peacefully...

"It's Anaies, as in Ah, in the ah of an ah-choo! sneeze. Nah in a song, na na na. And the Eese from geese or the 'iece' from 'piece'." She said as she walked up to me a gave me a very cheerful smile. She basically just explained to me her name like she's done it a million times, I would hate it if people started saying Rahn-na-ma instead of Ranma.

"S-sorry...My name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome." I told her giving a weak smile back.

"Ran-ma S-Saotome, you know I like that name. It fit's you very well." She said as she come over to me holding out her hand. I just looked at it for a second confused, before grabbing her hand with my own to give a little shake.

"Nice to meet you." We said in unison, she looked at me with wide eyes and a blush for quick second before trying to hide it by turning around and walking to the table where all the food was placed. She grabbed two and walked back over to me holding them out. I guess she wanted me to carry them, so I took them and waited for her to go back to the table and carry her own. I let her lead to the dining table in the living room with the food. We did this for about two minutes until we were finally done, food still piping hot as we sat down to eat. Anaies then handed me a bowl of rice a chopsticks and I dug in.

She made everything! Miso Soup, Baked Fish, Pickled Vegetables, Squid Salad, Tamagoyaki, I think she even made a breakfast edition of okonomiyaki, much much more. I didn't even think you could have all of this for breakfast. And the food was so good maybe even better than Kasumi's, no offence to her though. I decided to started a conversation seeing the awkward silence due to my smacking on the breakfast. I swallowed the food in my mouth before speaking.

" So why did you come here?" I said. She looked up and me from her plate before she responded.

" Well you might not know but I'm a friend of Nabiki, maybe the only one if you know how she acts with all that money stuff but anyway she called me yesterday afternoon saying that something need to be cleaned up here so willingly I came." She said as she gave me a little smile. Then I remembered why Nabiki even called her even though the house was normal again I still feel like she's here for another reason. Also a _friend of NABIKI TENDO!_ That's weird, Nabiki only has her co-workers from school other than that she to herself most of the time...I think.

"On here it said New Maid what do you mean by that?" I said taking the note out of my boxer pocket and holding it up. For some reason I feel like I'm interviewing her or something.

"Nabiki did want anything like...that, to happen again so I'm going to be staying here until she gets out of school. Maybe longer."

"But isn't that in like 4 years." I said really thinking about it

"Well yeah but-." She cut off mid sentence turning toward the door looking at something. Than she was attacked with a hug by Nabiki herself.

"Anaies your here I'm so glad I missed you so much. I've only heard your voice about 2 twice in the last 2 years. I mean I called you my last day of senior year and nd' stuff but here you are, oh and your Hair! It's longer than ever." Said Nabiki nagging like a grandmother who hasn't seen there grandchildren since there last birthday.

* * *

**Sorry guys or the chapter being so short. I'm getting some thick writers block right now, and I can only think of things that will happen on later chapters...**

**Anyway I might be doing a Soul Eater Character x Reader Fanfic so If you like Soul Eater just check my profile in a bit. **

**Again Sorry for the small chapter.**


	6. Comparison

**Hey people I haven't updated in sometime I know, but well I'm in this group called Every Girl Counts and we are going to New York at the end of the school year so I had to do tons of fundraisers to get the money I need to go for myself. But now that I'm back I can update as much as possible in my free time. Anyway when you read this I would have writen this like 3 weeks ago so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, No Ranma, No Soul Eater, but I do own myself; Anaies.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ranma's Pov Review:

"Nabiki didn't want anything like...that, to happen again so I'm going to be staying here until she gets out of school. Maybe longer."

"But isn't that in like 4 years." I said really thinking about it

"Well yeah but-." She cut off mid sentence turning toward the door looking at something. Than she was attacked with a hug by Nabiki herself.

"Anaies your here I'm so glad I missed you so much. I've only heard your voice about 2 twice in the last 2 years. I mean I called you my last day of senior year and nd' stuff but here you are, oh and your Hair! It's longer than ever." Said Nabiki nagging like a grandmother who hasn't seen there grandchildren since there last birthday.

* * *

**Anaies's Pov**

I could just see Ranma's face as the scene of Nabiki's unusual culture played out in front of him. I guess he's never seen her like this, but I know I have. This is the same way she acted when she left for college. All jumpy and stuff. Saying Good-bye all the way until she walked in, Me giggling while holding hands with...Black*Star.

My face then grew grumpy, but then shifted to were it looked like I was about to cry. And I think my face really showed it because Ranma looked at me with a worried face. I didn't want him to see me like this because I mean I just met him and I don't want him to get a bad impression on me when I already made such a good one on him.

"So~ Nabiki" I started a pulled her off me. " How've you been, I haven't really seen you in a while. Where's that boy you were always talking about on the internet?" I said trying to start a conversation before Ranma asked what's wrong with me.

"Oh...You mean Kenji, speaking of him, one he's doing quite well and two is a surprise." Nabiki said as she crossed her left arm over her waist and let the right one rest on it as she held up her chin trying to think. Ranma still right across from me eating like a mad dog while looking up to see what we were talking about.

"Nabiki, you know I hate surprises." I stated.

"Well, I'm not the one who made the surprise. It was Kenji." Nabiki replied.

"Okay then you tell Kenji don't make me any surprises." I then again stated. Nabiki made a childish face at me and I giggled a bit. Then she turned her head to Ranma with a look of surprise.

"S-Saotome, your here... I'ya didn't see you there. You didn't here that did you." said Nabiki in a shaky voice

" I heard enough..." said Ranma grabbing his plates and taking them to the kitchen.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"It means what it means!" said Ranma from the kitchen.

"Hey Ranma don't put the dishes in the sink! I have to clean it out first before I wash them!" hollered Anaies in between the little and pointless fight Nabiki and Ranma were having.

"Alright then!" Ranma replied putting the dirty dishes on the side of the sink.

**Ranma's Pov**

I took a deep sigh before leaning against the side of the counter with my hands, Thinking about what really happened this morning. It had been bothering me the entire time I had been eating, and wasn't able to enjoy the great meal Anaies had made for him. Or was it even food that she cooked for him? Questions like this had been flowing through my head until my train of thought was cut off my someones gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and it was, and it was non other than Anaies...

"Are you okay Ranma? You had a kind of confused aura the hole time you were eating, and it's getting heavier by the minute." Anaies asked or would you say stated.

"Uhh, I'm fine, just peachy" I said with a weak smile. Anaies then gave a the same smile back before walking out toward the dining room. And turning around to check on me once more before leaving the kitchen.

I exhaled heavily holding onto my shirt trying to slow down my heart from racing so fast. She was so close and her soft delicate skin against my almost bare chest. This is the same way I felt with Akane, but why in the world am I thinking about her, she felt me and my love for P-chan.

**Anaies's Pov**

As soon as I was out of the door way to the kitchen. I put my back against the wall and put a hand over my heart to try and stop it from beating onto my ribs. I just had to touch his muscular arms, they were calling me. And his toned chest I just had to feel against my own. No one had every made me feel like that except for...no I will NEVER bring that name to my lips again. I then stormed down the hallways only to find Nabiki all around the room admiring, I guess, how i cleaned it up because she kept saying "So Clean,So Shiny". I couldn't help but laugh. She stopped in her tracks at my chuckle and glared at me with a grin.

"What'r you laughin' at?" She said

And I simply replied with a "YOU", and then bursted into laughter again.

_'I think I'm gonna like it here'_ I thought.


	7. Authors Note & Mini Spoiler

**Author's Note ~PLEASE READ~**

**Hi guys, it's Anaies. I just waned to tell you guys that my computer is broken...**

**And when I say broken I mean, right when you turn it on it freezes, again meaning I won't be able to update a chapter until school starts. Because my mother got the PC from the school board and she can't contact them until school starts. -_-**

**Your probably wondering, ****_If your computer is broken then how are you updating this telling us you can't update it?_**

**Well I'm using my sister Courtney's computer she got from her school, she's studying criminal justice and I guess she needs the computer to work on project cases nd' stuff like that. :/**

**Anyway I might update a chapter from my phone but It's gonna be all jacked up so I doubt it.**

**I hope you guys don't abandon my story because of this, it will really make me sad too. :'c**

**But Yeah have a good summer guys...uuuhhhhh yeah i've never done an authors note so I don't really know what to say. Yeahhhhhhhh **

**Bye Love,**

**Anaies Gibson and Anaies*Star maybe even turning into a Saotome but not for long because Akane is gonna be a bitch in the story like she is sometimes in the anime and manga.**

**Opps gave you a spoiler.**

**Okay this is the Real Goodbye...**

**BYYYYYEEEEEEE.**


	8. Help Me!

**Hey guys I'm back! I know it's been forever , and school hasn't even started but I NEED you help!**

So My Ranma story has been pushed aside from me because I found this new Anime a while back called Soul Eater and I love it sooo much and been caught up in it sooo much that I haven't thought about you guys.

BUT! I do plan on finishing this story for you guys so I'm working on it. Although I do need your help.

I have been diagnosed with writers block, yes so sad *sob,sob* and I have though of anything to put into the starting of the good stuff. SO i kinda need some Idea's from you. Like what things to do with Anaies and Ranma. I know some people wanted me to put Shampoo and Ukyo in the mix, and some other people wanted to know why Anaies had a problem with water. And I will get to all of that but I do need some other idea.

PM me or Review Kay:D

Love you!


End file.
